1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a pixel circuit and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display using the pixel circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and field emission displays (FEDs), which overcome the disadvantages of cathode-ray tubes (CRTs), have been developed. Among these display devices, OLED displays have excellent luminescence efficiency, brightness, viewing angle, and rapid response speed.
In OLED displays, an image is displayed by using OLEDs which generate light by a recombination of electrons and holes. The OLED displays have rapid response speed and are operated with low power consumption.